inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24
The Broken Body is the 24th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Kagome studies, but still fails her mathematics test. Hōjō asks her on a date. *Inuyasha comes to get Kagome, but she sends him away. *In order to rebuild a stronger body, Noh Mask starts killing humans that have corrupt souls. Summary *Kagome accidentally falls asleep while studying, and the Noh Mask appears outside her window, , happy that the Shikon Jewel still exists. *A couple, Umao and Shikako, are driving on the highway near the Hugurashi shrine, joking that they have a high chance of meeting the ghost that's been appearing at night. Suddenly, they see the Noh Mask in the road, and the Noh Mask's body is crushed. Although the Noh Mask has serious injuries, it manages to stand up and silently leave the scene of the wreck, leaving the frightened couple behind. *Kagome is awakened by the sound of the car crash, but when she sees it's 2 o'clock in the morning, she thinks to herself that she has to finish her studying. Without wasting no time, she continues her revision. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is waiting in the feudal era for Kagome's return. He hopes that Kagome would return as soon as her test was over so that they can continue the journey of collecting Shikon shards. *A few days later, it's exam day, and Kagome and her friends are relieved that the exams are finally over. Before Kagome returns home, Hōjō talks to her and gives her a foot massager, showing his concern for her health since Grandpa Higurashi has been making up excuses for her absence. Hōjō also asks Kagome on a date to the movies. Kagome tries to refuse, but Eri and Yuka convince her to say yes. She thinks that she can't be making dates because she has to go back to the Feudal Era. *Later, Kagome is called by her teacher and is informed that she failed in Mathematics and she'll have to take a makeup test on Saturday. Kagome returns home confused and upset, but before she gets home, Inuyasha shows up and drags Kagome along with him to Kagome's home, demanding they go back. While Inuyasha intended to take her back to the feudal era, Kagome tells the truth that she has to stay in modern era, and prepare for the Mathematics makeup test. However, Inuyasha does not truly understand Kagome's situation which causes her to become extremely angry. She kicks Inuyasha back to the feudal era through the Bone-Eater's Well. *That night, a group of punks are beating up an old man at the park. When they tried to take his money from his wallet, the Noh Mask appears, along with its damaged body. In order to regain a perfect body and seize Kagome's Shikon shard, the Noh Mask starts devouring everyone who stayed in the park, except the old man. *In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha sulks and says he wouldn't take Kagome back if she begged him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Umao *Shikako *Witness *Ayumi *Eri *Yuka *Hōjō *Noh Mask }}zh:第二十四章 es:Capítulo 24 Category:Chapters